A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flashlights, more specifically, an accessory that attaches onto a flashlight, and which reflects light in a manner consistent with a lantern.
Flashlights and lanterns have been around for a long time, and provide illumination in poorly lit conditions. However, there is no attachment or accessory for a flashlight, which transforms the output light of said flashlight into radially directed light such that the flashlight in effect becomes a lantern.
The device of the present application addresses the need to provide a lantern lighting effect to a handheld flashlight.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a flashlight accessory that attaches onto the lighted end of a flashlight, and which reflects light in a manner consistent with a lantern; wherein the flashlight accessory includes a hollowed cylinder in which a reflective cone shaped surface is positioned adjacent the lighted end of the flashlight, and which reflects said light radially with respect to the flashlight; wherein the hollowed cylinder includes an opening in order to abut said lighted end of the flashlight; wherein a strap is provided at a distance above said opening in order to tighten the flashlight accessory onto said flashlight; wherein at least one hook extends from a distal end of said cylinder in order to enable the entire accessory to hang from an object in a manner analogous with use of a lantern.
The Chien Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2001/0033481) discloses a multiple function electro-luminescent night light device that may act as a flashlight or a lantern. However, the device is not an accessory that attaches onto the lighted end of a flashlight in order to reflect light radially in a manner consistent with a lantern.
The Lin Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0135611) discloses a multi-functional lantern that includes a body, at least one light bar, and a flashlight assembly. Again, the lantern is not an accessory that attaches onto a lighted end of a flashlight, and which reflects light radially.
The Coultas et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,106) discloses a flexible adjustable lantern adaptor for hand held flashlights. However, the lantern adaptor does not include a hollowed cylinder within which a reflective cone shaped surface reflects light radially.
The Klees patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,337) discloses a combination flashlight/candle lantern with a modified lower base designed to be used with the standard, metallic cover on a candle lantern. However, the flashlight/candle lantern is not an accessory that attaches onto a lighted end of an existing flashlight.
The Bertken patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,820) discloses a multipurpose lighting device comprising a module including a first light source for a flashlight function and a second light source for a lantern. Again, the device is not an accessory that attaches onto a lighted end of an existing flashlight, and which reflects light radially in a manner consistent with a lantern.
The Ohashi patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,254) illustrates an ornamental design for a combined flashlight and fluorescent lantern, which is not a flashlight accessory.
The Yuen patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,209) illustrates an ornamental design for a combined fluorescent lantern and flashlight, and which is not an accessory for use with an existing flashlight.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a flashlight accessory that attaches onto the lighted end of a flashlight, and which reflects light in a manner consistent with a lantern; wherein the flashlight accessory includes a hollowed cylinder in which a reflective cone shaped surface is positioned adjacent the lighted end of the flashlight, and which reflects said light radially with respect to the flashlight; wherein the hollowed cylinder includes an opening in order to abut said lighted end of the flashlight; wherein a strap is provided at a distance above said opening in order to tighten the flashlight accessory onto said flashlight; wherein at least one hook extends from a distal end of said cylinder in order to enable the entire accessory to hang from an object in a manner analogous with use of a lantern. In this regard, the flashlight accessory departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.